Diabolik forms
by Sappire The Vampire123
Summary: Yui and her sister gemstone move to a families manstion. What a life they have now with gemstone having a secret form!


Hi my name is Gemstone and I am the sister of a girl called Yui. One day me and Yui were told to move to a families mansion far away in the woods! At first I was like "wait A MANSTION!" But now our life's are hell. Before we get in to detail let's go to when we arrive at the house!

"Wow look sis it's huge" i said. "Gem please sit down in your car seat". The limo drives to the front door "we are here miss" "thank you sir" said Yui. We go to the door and Yui knocks but there is no reply. "Hello?" Yui reaches for the door but is opens itself. I almost scream because doors are not supposed to do that. We walk into the main hall and see a grand staircase. "Wow!" We look around and don't see anyone but then Yui Spots a sleeping red head boy. "Ummm hello?" Yui says. "Are you ok?!" Yui says after touching his hand. "What's wrong sis he's sleeping?" I say. "He's dead cold I must call an ambulance right now!" all of a sudden he's grabs the phone and says "god your loud this isn't your house so if you don't mind keeping it down!" "But you didn't have a pulse how can you be alive?" Yui stands up just to be pulled down on to a couch the boy was sleeping on. "What are you doing?!" "Oh I think you know what I'm doing I'm about to take you of course!" Now I have these crystals that wards off evil and I wasn't getting any good thoughts about this and was going to use them to be safe until. "What's all the commotion about?" A dark blue haired male came and looked very untrustworthy. "Crap it Reiji" said the other boy letting Yui go. "Please help me help me!" He turned his gaze upon Yui. "And who might you be?" Said the blue haired male. "I'm Yui Komori and this is my sister Gemstone, we were told to live here but it's all so confusing!" The blue male looks confused "I was never informed about this Ayato explain!" "Huh what you trying to get out of me you didn't tell me that you would be living with us pancake!" Yui is shocked " that's because you attacked out of nowhere and what's with the pancake you couldn't mean me could you!?" "I did mean you and if you don't know you look like a pancake, even the brats got bigger breasts than you!" I look disgusted at the red haired boy as he looks at me with a devilish grin!" "She will be a good toy!" He says. The blue male then says "this is all confusing we better not about it her please follow me, make sure her and her sisters luggage is taken care of." I turn to see a butler take our luggage and disappear. I follow the blue haired male in a run almost. Yui looks at the red haired male then turns and follows me and the other male.

In the lounge

Me and Yui sit on another couch while the two boys sit in chairs. Then the blue haired male said "now for heavens sake can you please tell us how you came to enter this house with your sister". Yui is about to talk until someone stops her by saying. "My my my it looks like we have a cute girl and her sister visiting us" he then appears next to Yui and licks her cheek "kyaaaa!" Yui is disgusted "your very sweet" says then other boy who has a lighter red hair then the first boy we met. "Please let me try" a purple haired boy licks Yu is ear making Yui squeal. "Your right she does taste sweet!" Then the first red haired boy says "hey don't forget "yours truely" found her first so im gonna be her first everything!" "Lame I hate it when you call your self that" the red head stands up. "Damn it Subaru I know you here show your self!" Just then a white haired boy showed and said "I knew I could smell human who is this mortal!" Yui asks how he got in the room so quietly which makes him hit a wall making it break. That scared me and I grabbed onto Yui! She hugged me saying it's going to be alright. All of a sudden another voice is heard saying "maybe their the girls from the call?" We turn to see another boy with blonde hair laying on another couch in the back. "Shu do you know what these girls doing here?" "Maybe" "don't give us this "maybe" crap we all would like an explanation!" The blonde haired boy then said " a guy called me he said we would have two girls arriving from the church and to treat them respectfully oh and he also said we are not supposed to kill them." The blue haired boy then said "it looks like there is no mistake so let us introduce ourselves" "this is the eldest shu, I am the second eldest Reiji, these are the triplets Ayato "I won't let you get away next time", Kanato " I cant wait to sample you again" and laito " pleasure to meet you little bitch!" Last there is the youngest Subaru. Yui stands up and goes closer to the door and says "I think i need to contact my farther" Ayato has her phone and opens it up. "Hey give me my phone back!" Yelled Yui "do you think I should" said Ayato. Yui try's to grab the phone but Subaru grabs it and smashes the phone in he's hand "tsk". Kanato and laito appear next to Yui, laito says " now now there is no need for a phone since you will be staying here". Then Kanato says "to be honest I'm getting a bit thirsty" then laito try's to bites her reviling his fangs. "Kyaaaaaa" Yui Runs but falls to the floor scraping her knee cap. We both look up to see all the brothers eyes turn red! Yui try's to use her cross but it doesn't work. Just as Reiji is about to say why I get in front of Yui and get my crystals and begin to chant


End file.
